First Impression (Orson Krennic x Female Reader)
by wavewave'swave
Summary: Your new boss who was fired by the captain of the Advanced Weapon Department,ordered you to take his stuff from his old office. What would happen to you in this office full of imperial executives?


It's a casual day in the imperial weapon storage. No rebel intruders, no dramas between authorities…you could have end your work today meaninglessly, just like the day before, and the day before that. But your new boss, who was a lieutenant from the Advance Weapon Development,ordered you to take away his stuff from his old office.

Rumours said that Director Krennic was mad at the department's captain,since his lieutenant was absolutely not familiar with the advanced weapons he was keeping. But now they take the lieutenant of your department,who somehow "know better" about weapons,probably because he is older.

 _They are trying to make Director Krennic stop being furious. But the new lieutenant they choose? That old man doesn't even know how to shot a gun._

* * *

This afternoon in Advance Weapon office is incredibly silent. You heard that all the officers are out to the daily conference which is hold by the department head, and sometimes Director Krennic would be there too, so no one dares to skip that.

Since everybody's gone, you start playing with the avant-garde looking pistol which was put on the commander's table, and sit near one of the small desks. You like weapons, or just fascinated by their shapes and destructive powers. So you are quite familiar with them, but this one…... it's different. The trigger is jammed, and you can't unlock this with any known techniques of imperial weapons.

Suddenly, two hands with black gloves on it encircle you from behind. Then the owner takes off his glove on his left hand, and place his thumb to the back of the pistol. There is blue light scanning through his thumb, then the trigger is unlocked.

"Good try. But the code of your ID card is too easy to counterfeit. "

You haven't seen his face yet, but the black gloves and white sleeves, and this familiar rough voice…...you already know who he is -

Director Krennic.

You are stiff. How long has he been watching you somewhere in the office? Maybe it's the second floor balcony where the bosses always stand and manipulate, but you don't want to know, the idea of someone secretly watching you for a long time is horrible.

"Director Krenn- " You stop when his head lends to yours closely- too close. The distance is too much for a stranger …... especially the cruel, strict and unapproachable director. You have never looked into his eyes so attentively, they are crystal blue and mysterious, gazing at your eyes like a curious predator.

" This new technique is still developing, they can recognize their owners . "

" I…...see. " Your nervousness make your voice trembles, you have no idea what you have said, or is it respectful. But you find that when you are speaking, he just gazing at your moving lips, and unconsciously licks his.

"And now this _beauty_ belongs to me ."

You are sweating, you somehow feel the atmosphere here is becoming stranger. And the way he says " _beauty_ " just doesn't sound… "normal".

 _He WILL eat me if I don't leave now._

You close your eyes, take a deep breath, and look at his concentrated blue eyes which have stared at you for a while, "I must get back to work now, Sir." He smirks, slowly leaving the table, but still watching you collecting all the stuff of your new boss.

You salute to him. Although you are too nervous to look into his eyes again, you can see there is still a smirk on his face. Then you rush to the door nearby. But before you disappear in his sight, he suddenly speaks loudly to you,

"Hey officer,"

You look back. He is holding his hands together, smiling at you.

"You belong to the Advanced Weapon Department now ."

 _What?_

When you keep thinking about the meaning of the word "belong", the captain of Advanced Weapon Department is walking into the room. He suddenly looks nervous when he hears Director Krennic's voice. You keep walking, trying to figure out what happens between you — a small potato and the powerful director.

* * *

"I hope the new lieutenant is exactly what you need, Director Krennic. _He_ is a experi-"

"Well, she's fine."

The captain turns his head to the door, thinking about the woman in low-ranking uniform whom Director Krennic was talking to. Then he looks at the director again, he is pondering, and keep caressing a avant-garde looking pistol on the desk.

"And she is exactly what I want."


End file.
